Weakness
by haruneee
Summary: "Aku bukan masokis seperti Taehyung. Tunggu sampai ia mengetahui kelakuan kekasihnya yang hanya bersikap kemanisan saat berada di hadapannya." / KookV KookTae fanfiction / DLDR / RnR juseyoooo


**\- Weakness -**

.

KookV fanfiction by orangestae

.

.

Happy Reading~

* * *

"Halo, Jeon,"

Jungkook melirik sepintas, mendapati kakak tingkatnya yang berdiri dengan senyum terukir usil. Ia melengos, "Hm?"

"Woah, dingin sekali." Sahutnya bercanda, Jung Hoseok berdiri di sampingnya, ikut menyandar pada tembok gerbang kampus di belakangnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Berdiri." Jawab Jungkook pendek, setengah tidak peduli saat atensinya tertuju penuh pada ponsel di genggamannya.

"Kau benar-benar seperti apa yang tukang-tukang gosip sialan itu katakan."

Satu alis terangkat, Jungkook melirik Hoseok yang sedang sibuk menyulut rokok. "Apa maksudmu?"

" _Bajingan kampus._ " Jawab Hoseok pendek, kemudian menghembuskan asap rokoknya penuh nikmat. Ia mengamit puntung rokok itu di jemari kirinya. "Sok _cool_ , preman yang hobi mematahkan tulang gengster kampus seberang, misterius, sialnya kau terlahir dengan otak yang lebih beruntung dibanding mahasiswa yang terlalu kompetitif mengejar peringkat. Dasar brengsek, kenapa kau bisa seberuntung itu, sialan?" Hoseok terkekeh tanpa suara. Melirik adik tingkatnya yang masih bungkam. "Kau bahkan tidak pernah mendengarkan dosen-dosen sialan itu karena kedua matamu selalu terpaku pada _sosok itu_ selama kelas berlangsung, kemudian tidur dan mengumpulkan tugas lebih cepat mengalahkan si _nomor satu_ dengan tanpa cacat dan tepat."

Kemudian tawa Jungkook terdengar. "Kau mengerikan _hyung._ Apa kau menguntitku selama ini?"

"Bangsat." Hoseok merengut. Meninju lengan Jungkook main-main. "Kaupikir aku tidak memiliki urusan lain?" Katanya kesal. "Ada seribu seratus hal berguna dan jauh lebih penting yang bisa kulakukan selain menguntitmu, _brat_." Ia memutar bola matanya. "Salahkan fans-fans pengangguranmu yang hobi menggosip di kantin itu."

Jungkook hanya tersenyum, sedangkan Hoseok mengerutkan kening antisipatif. "Hei, hei itu mengerikan. Berhenti tersenyum seperti orang gila," kedua mata Hoseok menyipit curiga. "Kau membuatku merinding."

Senyum Jungkook mengilang, secepat kilat saat pemuda itu menendang tulang kering Hoseok hingga pemiliknya mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jangan sampai kita berakhir di ruangan Mr. Choi—konselor sialan itu hari ini, _hyung_." Katanya dengan kedua alis menyatu; separuh main-main.

"Ini sakit brengsek." Ujar Hoseok sengit, ia menunjuk Jungkook dengan puntung rokoknya. "Aku bukan masokis seperti Taehyung. Tunggu sampai ia mengetahui kelakuan kekasihnya yang hanya bersikap kemanisan saat berada di hadapannya."

"Taehyung tidak bodoh." Jungkook mendengus, kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya. "Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan di sini, _hyung_? Jangan menggangguku."

"Kupikir kau senang aku menemanimu." Kata Hoseok bercanda. Ia tertawa saat Jungkook memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Jungkook- _ah_!"

Keduanya menoleh nyaris bersamaan. Mendapati Kim Taehyung yang setengah berlari ke hadapan mereka. Pemuda itu terengah ketika sampai di hadapan mereka sambil menggenggam dua kaleng _milkis_ di kedua tangannya.

"Oh, _annyeong Sunbae_! Aku tidak tahu jika Jungkook _ie_ menungguku bersama Hoseok- _sunbaenim_." Katanya dengan kening yang mengerut lucu.

"Oh, tidak Tae- _ah_ , aku hanya tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Jungkook saat sedang menunggu bus di halte depan, dan," Hoseok tersenyum. " _Hyung_ —cukup panggil aku _hyung_ , oke? Well, kupikir kita akrab setelah aku menjadi pembimbing kelas musikmu?"

Taehyung tersenyum senang, kemudian mengangguk ceria. "Maafkan aku _hyung_ , itu mungkin uh—kebiasaan?"

"Ya Tuhan, kau manis sekali." Hoseok mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang tidak mengamit rokok untuk mengacak lembut surai cokelat halus milik Taehyung. "Bagaimana bisa kau tahan dengan Jeon brengsek itu?" Ujarnya heran. "Kau bisa menemuiku kalau sudah bosan dengannya."

Kemudian ketiganya senyap. Taehyung mengerjapkan matanya bingung menjawab apa. Dan saat deheman singkat penuh amarah terdengar dari Jungkook, Hoseok kembali tertawa. "Bercanda."

"Sayang, kau sudah membelinya?" Kata Jungkook mengintrupsi. Membuat Taehyung tersentak kaget dan segera mengulurkan kaleng minumannya yang ia beli di minimarket dekat sana. "Rasa melon, 'kan?"

Jungkook menerima uluran kaleng itu, kemudian menarik pergelangan tangan pemuda itu hingga mendekat dan mengecup bibirnya secepat kilat. "Terima kasih."

Jungkook tidak peduli saat Taehyung menatapnya tajam seolah mengatakan; _ada Hoseok-hyung di sini bodoh._ Dan Jungkook hanya tertawa, memandang kedua manik cokelat kekasihnya penuh afeksi.

Hoseok tersenyum kecil menatapnya, ia menghisap puntung rokoknya sekali lagi. Berpikir menggoda Jungkook saat ia berdehem pelan. "Kudengar tadi, kau dipanggil oleh Mr. Choi, Jungkook- _ah_?"

Jungkook membulatkan kedua matanya, menatap Hoseok dengan bengis, bibirnya menggumamkan serentetan umpatan padanya, dan Hoseok menyadarinya, tapi ia hanya tertawa mengabaikan.

Taehyung mengerutkan keningnya, menatap kekasihnya heran, "Mr. Choi memanggilmu? Ada apa? Kenapa aku tidak tahu?"

Jungkook meringis, sekali lagi melirik Hoseok dan bergumam; _mati saja kau hyung_ dengan gerak bibirnya. Kemudian tersenyum manis saat menatap Taehyung. "Itu hanya obrolan tidak penting sayang."

Dan Jungkook mengerti kalau kekasih cerdasnya—si ambisius ini tidak akan berhenti saat sedang tertarik atau penasaran pada sesuatu. Jungkook kembali meringis, Taehyung menatapnya penuh intimidasi. "Kau tidak sedang membuat masalah 'kan?" Taehyung menarik jemari Jungkook lalu mengamatinya satu per satu, dan jawaban itu ia dapatkan saat mendapati luka-luka lecet di buku-buku jari milik Jungkook.

"Demi Tuhan, dengan siapa kau berkelahi?" Taehyung menatapnya tajam. "Kau sudah berjanji tidak akan membuat onar di semester tuamu, Jungkook."

Jungkook tidak dapat mengelak lagi saat kekasihnya itu menarik telinganya—di depan puluhan mahasiswa yang berlalu-lalang di dekat gerbang yang menghentikan sejenak langkah mereka untuk menikmati tontonan memalukan dari preman kampus yang paling disegani.

"Pulang dari sini dan mengobati luka-luka di jarimu ini, kau yang membersihkan apartemen kita hari ini." Bisik Taehyung di telinganya. Pemuda itu lalu menginjak kakinya dengan kesal. "Kau memang jenius, tapi apa yang bisa diandalkan kalau setiap kelas berlangsung kau hanya memperhatikanku, bodoh, kaupikir aku tidak tahu? Belum cukup dengan itu, kau berkelahi lagi." Taehyung menginjak kakinya sekali lagi. " _Mati kau hari ini_."

Jungkook tidak akan berpikir duakali untuk melayangkan tangannya dan _menghabisi_ orang di sampingnya yang tengah mempermalukan dirinya seperti sekarang jika orang itu bukan Kim Taehyung—pemuda yang begitu ia cintai setulus hati. Taehyung adalah _kelemahan_ terbesarnya. Karena itu, ia hanya mengangguk lelah.

"Dan Hoseok- _hyung_ ," Taehyung menatap Hoseok, raut wajahnya berubah seratus-delapanpuluh derajat, tampak begitu manis dengan senyum lebarnya. "Terima kasih atas infonya dan kami uh—duluan?"

"Okay." Hoseok mengangguk tipis. Senyumnya masih terlukis bahkan ketika pasangan itu sudah berjalan menjauh. Ia tertawa—menertawakan dirinya sendiri, saat lagi-lagi _perasaan itu_ menguasainya. Perasaan bodoh dan tak tahu dirinya yang menyukai adik tingkat di kelas musiknya tempo lalu.

 _Bodoh._ Runtuknya dalam hati. Kemudian menyesap puntung rokoknya sekali lagi.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

cross posted in wattpad ehehehe :D

 **RnR?**


End file.
